Love's confusion
by Akiratuu
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have become something akin to friends. The half demon was confused at first but has become to accept the companionship offered by the other. Inuyasha attempts to help Sesshomaru but the demon lord is far too prideful to accept a hand. Not that it matters, Inuyasha is gonna help anyway, especially now when there are unsolved feelings between them.
1. Chapter 1

It's _his_ scent, Inuyasha's sure the moment he catches a whiff of it off the wind, the half-demon just knows. Recognition is instant and action doesn't skip a beat. The group was already split in two, Inuyasha and Miroku had been broken off from the others for awhile now, so a small detour isn't out of the question. He's off in a flurry of motion, jumping to the trees without second thought. Inuyasha doesn't bother wisping his companion up with him, instead silently hops away, knowing the monk will trudge frantically along after him. Miroku's calling and shouting for a moment but gives the sounds rest after he picks up into a jog that keeps Inuyasha is his line of sight. The red figure soaring in the trees retreating from his vision with each clean jump from branch to branch. Shifting into a sprint doesn't keep the monk horribly behind, and leaves him with his thoughts, wondering what's got Inuyasha so jumpy.

Inuyasha moves quick catching more scents as he moves forward, only further complicating the situation. It was Sesshomaru in the distance, and Sesshomaru's blood, and a demon. A strong demon that he assumes made a dent in the _great_ Sesshomaru's armor, which the possibility that the demon lord's cool exterior and insane fighting capabilities had been matched has Inuyasha itching to be there, defeat what Sesshomaru couldn't would be far better revenge than splitting the demon lord in two. Besides, Inuyasha couldn't do that in his right mind now, Sesshomaru had helped him in many ways in recent and in the past. The demon lord had talked all that shit about not having a 'heart' or an 'ounce of kindness in his soul' yet he saved the 'despicable' humans—Kagome, Miroku and Sango—and an entire _human _village. Hell, the bastard stepped in when Inuyasha wasn't having the best of times facing Naraku. Things changed between the two of them, the swords clenched in their hands, once ready to slice the other's throats, now stayed sheathed in the other's presence. It was a rivalry of _comradery, _fights meant for tests of strength and for the sake of fun instead of tense battles intended to end in death. And Inuyasha is _more_ than content with that.

The branch he lands on bends under his feet, snapping back into place as Inuyasha's weight is removed. The demon's scent changed and the scent of Sesshomaru's blood only got heavier. The other demon's scent was colored with something...something familiar….was it arousal? Unconsciously Inuyasha has sped up, his mind blanks after the acceleration, intent on getting to the scene as soon as possible.

Just past the branches he sees the familiar white with a few red accents across it than normal. There's a rather large demon standing above the white figure looking down at the scrambling pale thing. Then there's movement, the brown beast is crawling over the smaller figure, and Inuyasha's speed picks up again. There's a horrid sound that Inuyasha never wanted to hear, a scream that is wrenched from the throat of Sesshomaru. It's one of agony, the agony that Inuyasha bares witness to but he's still far out. The blurry depiction of what was occurring fueling his need to accelerate. The beast pulls away standing back to peer down at the smaller being in white again. The scent of Sesshomaru's blood is densely carried across by the wind, and as Inuyasha nears, he sees the deep bite wrought into the side of Sesshomaru's neck and shoulder. Inuyasha recognizes its placement and significance, _mating. _It meant that Sesshomaru belonged to this vile demon.

The crumpled pile of white now dressed in that vivid red from a deep wound, is crawling, inching toward something. Inuyasha can hear the pig headed demon roar from here, his inner demon creeping into the situation, suggesting severely violent ways of dispatching of the demon. Not that Inuyasha gets the chance, a tree or two from the scene set in at the edge of the forest, just where it began to dip into grassy plains, Sesshomaru had sliced the demon's head off. Wounded and unsteady, Sesshomaru had viciously snapped into motion after having the hilt of his sword in grasp. Shooting across the small space in a bout of green and blue lightning strikes, ending in the severed head and burnt markings across the clean cut. Inuyasha smile to himself, it's small but it's of sheer pride and amusement. He'd wanted to save Sesshomaru, but really, the only person who could save Sesshomaru was indeed, Sesshomaru. The demon lord in question, towering over his dead foe for a moment before toppling to his knees, dropping Tokijin in favor of clutching his open wound. Inuyasha lands a good few feet behind him, quietly and Sesshomaru hadn't noticed him yet, too distracted by the smell of his own blood and ripping pain in his shoulder.

"Shit, he did a number on you." Inuyasha admits isn't the best opener, especially to a bleeding unsuspecting Sesshomaru of _all_ people. Yet he wasn't expecting the demon to spring into action, grabbing Tokijin and whipping around to point it at Inuyasha's nose. Sesshomaru's hand was wavering though, and Inuyasha slowly realizes to his surprise, that Sesshomaru _himself_ is shaking. His shoulders jittering as an uneasy breath escapes a previously clenched jaw. He doesn't lower his blade though, just apprehensively steps backward much to Inuyasha's confusion. "Woah, there, I'm here to help."

Inuyasha raises his hands in surrender and wonders what brings Sesshomaru to not trust him. Things had changed between them. Inuyasha knows Sesshomaru recognizes that, so he questions what could cause this. Then he takes a moment, and a deep breath through his nose, and like magic it hits him.

"You're in _heat_. Holy shit." That explains every tense move that the demon lord made and the 'mating' bite embedded in his shoulder. "I'm not—I don't want….uhh...I'm totally in control here—I—" Inuyasha sputters out trying to assure the other that he hasn't fallen prey to his instinct like the other defensively assumed. Trying to convince Sesshomaru without our right saying that 'I don't want to mate', or 'I don't want to fuck you'. So he settles for something in the middle.

"I'm not trying to fuck, I'm trying to help." And it comes off kind of comical, and Inuyasha would've laughed if he weren't so determined on convincing Sesshomaru. The demon in question closes his eyes to save himself from an eye roll. "Inuyasha," he shakes his head slowly before meeting the half-demon's gaze again to find an immature smile plastered on the other's face. "It was kinda funny….but about that wound," Inuyasha says and moves on to what's bothering him, mating bites from what little he knows, from the few encounters he's had with the type, is that it heals weird. As in it usually takes long to heal and it scars over to express to everyone that 'I'm taken!'. It won't scar Inuyasha's sure, the bond wasn't strong enough to begin with and it's broken in two now thanks to the fact that the asshole demon who started this mess is in two pieces over there. It will still take longer to heal, so bandaging the wound will keep Sesshomaru from bleeding out. "It is none of your concern." The demon lord walks, more like stumbles to lean on a tree and Inuyasha realizes that the open bite in his shoulder is one of the many wounds Sesshomaru suffered.

"This one demon gave you all this trouble?" Inuyasha accepts Sesshomaru's denial for now, jumping to another topic so he can work his way back to Sesshomaru accepting help. "It takes more than a demon to give _me_ hell and a _mating_ bite." The demon limps back over to the dead body, leaning down to pull something from empty eyes. In between thin fingers is jewel shard, a rather large one as well as if the demon had been collecting them. Sesshomaru tosses it to Inuyasha, the half-demon turns it in his hands. "A jewel shard? Now, _that _make a lot more sense."

The half-demon then comes up with a proposition.

"You should join us for awhile, just until this whole heat thing is over."

A proposition that earned a curt, "No." as Sesshomaru turned to stumble on his way.

"Come on, those wounds are bad! Don't be fucking dumb!" Insulting Sesshomaru wasn't going to win this, but calm Inuyasha had left the building ten years ago and hasn't come back yet.

"No, I don't need it. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself—"

"Not in that condition you're not! A gentle breeze could knock you into your grave!"

That particular phrasing received a rather intense glare that Inuyasha is simultaneously used to and terrified of.

Miroku panting enters the conversation, having heard only that last bit and eyeing the worrying condition of a certain demon, he adds his two cents to the pot. "With all due respect, there is merit to Inuyasha's harsh words."

"I appreciate your concern, but it is unwarranted and without need. I can handle this." He's limping off again, clenched fists in an attempt to hide the quivering of his hands. Raising a hand over his wound again, the placing is terribly familiar. Horribly recognizable, the pain too, it's the same as _before. _

_And he handled it before. _

No one could protect him, like he protect himself. He'll handle it now, in the present without Inu-Tai—Inuyasha just _like before._ Under his breath, while Miroku continues to try and reason with him, he whispers, "If father couldn't do it, you can't either."

It's a gentle whisper that Miroku doesn't catch, but Inuyasha hears all too clearly. The half-demon breathes and lets it be focusing instead on the wound that plagued his stubborn ally. "Alright, enough, whether you like it or not I'm helping you—"

Miroku cuts in before Inuyasha 'lays down the law'. Forcing the demon lord should be their last resort. "It is a dangerous time, and this was a close call. What Inuyasha is proposing will only benefit you and_ Rin_."

The glare is slightly softened at the monk as Sesshomaru begins to bend to their will. It's hard to argue with the monk and Inuyasha when they're right. His condition is shitty and denial is now impossible.

Dirty bastard bringing Rin into this, his wounded pride sings a stupidly sorrowful song as he relents for the good of Rin. Slowly Sesshomaru realizes that there really is no choice in the end, as beat up as he is he can't fend off the monk if he attempted to drag him to some human village, let alone Inuyasha.

Furrowed eyebrow twitching with his defeated ego, Sesshomaru folds to the pressure of the situation to Miroku and Inuyasha's delight.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, you come here often?

Well, y'know

I'm here

if you wanna

talk

* * *

Inuyasha has not only convinced Sesshomaru into following him and his group around for a time—though the convincing came mainly from Miroku—Inuyasha had managed to goad the demon lord into being carried. So now, the half demon has the _great_ Sesshomaru hoisted upon his back. The whole idea and image is surreal, Inuyasha is so sure he'll wake up in moment or two to find this is in fact a dream. Pale arms with familiar red stripes upon its wrists are wrapped around the half breed's neck. A small gentle huff of breath is in regular rhythm, Inuyasha has to quiet a small shiver that arises from the sheer closeness. Sesshomaru is warm, and his scent is more than _pleasant_; the sensations are drawing out Inuyasha's innermost instincts to protect and—the half demon doesn't dare to think of what his demonic spirit _begs_ him to do. It's appealing, the ideas that pass through his brain, but Inuyasha knows better than to act on them.

Sesshomaru is slightly annoyed at the position he's found himself in, slumped against a half demon's back and being carried across the forest to find more humans. His shoulder is still open from the attempted mating bite, it's just bleeding out while it takes its time healing. He should probably cover it lest some demon follow the scent and find a demon in heat, a half demon and a human; easy pickings for the right demon. He sighed with his defeated pride; he wanted to believe that he could handle anything that crossed his path. Sadly, that wasn't necessarily the case, his heat had just began and summoning his demonic energy had proven difficult. He couldn't change forms, stuck in the human version of himself, and he barely managed to kill the giant bastard of a demon that came after him earlier. He still had a better shot at killing a demon than any human, but his abilities are lackluster, and his enemies were many. Sorrowfully he hangs his head, he needs the help of his lesser, Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru lifts his nose, scenting the air, they were nearing the others. "How long do these heats last?" Miroku breaks Sesshomaru's concentration, and speaks for Inuyasha's curiosity.

"A week," Sesshomaru says point blank, doesn't elaborate about the inconsistencies from year to year.

They fall into silence again as a breeze floats through.

…

Kagome, Sango and Shippo are surprised to find Sesshomaru among Inuyasha and Miroku when they meet up. They hadn't seen the lord of the western lands in some time, and he hadn't been alone last time they'd seen him. Miroku does a good job of explaining Sesshomaru's predicament rather vaguely, Kagome doesn't question it. She owed Sesshomaru her life for the times he'd randomly appeared and assisted her and her companions in their times of need. Sango doesn't either, just makes herself useful, confirming that a river wasn't too far from here that would be helpful in cleaning his wound. Soon enough, they're all traveling off again, looking for a place for camp as they move toward the body of water.

In the river, Sesshomaru takes his time cleansing his clothings of his own blood. Neither Kagome nor Sango had garnered the courage to ask him if he'd like assistance in bandaging the wound he was clearly sporting upon his shoulder. They just kind of quietly converse between themselves, trying to work up the courage to ask. Nothing comes of it at the moment.

Inuyasha suffers from a different problem entirely. He wants to help assess Sesshomaru's wounds of course, but in his mind he hadn't factored in a half naked Sesshomaru wading into the water to clean his dressings. Inuyasha knows he shouldn't be staring at the slim pale figure before him but he does. Miroku doesn't notice as he adds his two cents to the conversation Sango and Kagome were invested in. Shippo propped on Kagome's shoulder doesn't even recognize the sheer intensity of Inuyasha's long stare. Inuyasha tries to get his mind off of Sesshomaru and out of the gutter and after a couple failed attempts, with a final shake of his head, he does. Why had he reacted that strongly to Sesshomaru? It had never happened before. The other's heat triggered it perhaps? But his instincts weren't at the forefront of his mind at the moment. He could think clearly he wasn't lost to his instincts just yet. Then it was just that Inuyasha was finding Sesshomaru attractive? The half demon swallows slowly, retreating into the forest with a blush heavy set onto his face; he needed to be away from the others for a moment—Sesshomaru especially.

Sesshomaru takes in his surroundings, though it had taken some work the red didn't stain his white clothing. He rings out his shirt as dry as he can get it, he pauses staring off at the river's flowing water, effortless and clear without hardship or pain. He envies it's fullness and emotional emptiness, wishing at the moment he was free of his emotional ties. A shame he couldn't behave like the carefree stream. His hand slips under the water's surface and the water dances about his palm and through his fingers. Then he wades back to shore, and puts on his damp clothing knowing full well it will be dry shortly.

Inuyasha is excited to be moving again, everyone else in tow, following the half demon in an attempt to discover jewel shards. Inuyasha had two agendas though, find the sacred jewel shards and protect Sesshomaru was becoming a prominent idea in his mind. He hadn't really anything to protect him from now but he still looked to his side every now and again to see if the demon lord was still trudging beside him.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha begins, tucking his hands away in the sleeves of the fire rat. "Where's Rin, and the dragon? And the—the toad thing? I've never seen you without them."

Sesshomaru hums, thinking over his response quietly, "They aren't far, a village is where I told Jaken to go."

Inuyasha nods, "So, do you want to go get them or?" He pauses awaiting the other's response.

"No it is more likely that they will find me." Sesshomaru says without the slightest worry.

"Wait, how will they find you? That toad shit is more talk than he is action. You sure he's capable?" Inuyasha's confusion rises, wasn't leaving them alone kind of dangerous?

"Ah-Uhn's sense of smell is incredibly accurate."

The demon lord responds with a calm sense of reassurance. "It doesn't seem to matter how far I am from him, Ah-Uhn will come to me without fail."

Inuyasha draws out his hands and claps in slight awe, "And I thought your nose was sensitive."

The demon lord pulls his chin up, sticking his nose in the air to look down at the half demon. "_Jealous_, hanyou?" Sesshomaru purrs our in response, taunting the other gently.

Inuyasha is quick to dish out a come back, "You wish!", a chuckle from Sesshomaru answers the half demon. Inuyasha's ears perk up to hear the sound, and Inuyasha's defensive look drops from his face in an instant.

"I don't have to wish, _Inuyasha." _Sesshomaru's small smile is still plain as day on his face as he turns to Inuyasha. The full blooded demon lifts a clawed hand, raising it slowly to Inuyasha's forehead before flicking Inuyasha right between the eyebrows. Inuyasha just stands there stunned for a moment, confused by the affection directed at him from the cold blooded lord of the western lands. The Kagome comes to pass him, and doesn't ask just kinda looks at him as she passes. Inuyasha blinks for another moment before charging after Sesshomaru in a friendly rage.

...

Kagome is surprised to find the demon lord to be rather pliant while she treats his wounds. She never expected his easy acceptance to the entire situation. When she asks for him to lift his arm as she brings the bandages around, he does. When she asks who did this to him, he answers in a cool tone that 'a demon whose name I cannot remember.' without hesitation. When she goes looking for more details and asks how the demon got close enough, he says 'I was toying with him and underestimated my prey.' She stays there pretending to fix the bandages that are already in place, really she was trying to read an empty face. He didn't look at her while he answered, his voice was calm, empty and gave way to nothing. His face did not waver in the slightest; his eyebrows stayed straight, neither raised, his mouth fixed in a similar straight line only breaking to speak, and his eyes had caught on to something, fixated on that one thing throughout the small conversation. The preitess's mind wanders from Sesshomaru himself to the demon's past, she goes round in a small circle of imagining the cruel conditions that make such a cold hearted individual, that, and she thinks of the great InuTaisho that she's heard so little of. She then, wonders what Sesshomaru's mother looks like, she prefers to believe he looks more like his mother than his father not that she had any grounds to make such an assumption. Kagome's mnd makes a roundabout back to the wound she'd been altering without warrant or need for a moment, "The wound is so close to your neck, I wonder, was the demon actually trying to kill you?" She covers the bandage with her hand, feeling for the lowest teeth marks that are just beneath Sesshomaru's collarbone. "The bite marks aren't all that deep either...kinda like he wanted you to live.." She ponders aloud, what consumed the demon to spare Sesshomaru.

"Killing me wasn't its purpose," Sesshomaru confirms Kagome's suspicions. His eyes meet her's for a moment, and a small bit of feeling seeps into his expression and Kagome doubts he's showing it consciously, but she finds the other looks tired."You're more brain than expected."

Kagome blinks at the backhanded compliment, "Hey!" she squeals out at him, giving him a small slap on the knee in retaliation. Sesshomaru just kind of watches curiously, running his eyes over her from and action once or twice. She takes a moment to calm and continue, "But then what did it want? To poison you?" Kagome huffs out with her arms splayed across her chest in slight anger.

"It's a mating bite, young priestess," Sesshomaru admits openly, it bothers him immensely, he turns his head from her in the case any of his disgust bleeds through his expression. He's still livid at the dead corpse that had dared bite him in such a way. It was disgraceful to fall so low, it wasn't long before his agitation become readable; unconsciously chewing on his bottom lip. Inuyasha could smell it off of the other, before he could see the telling action, he was a good distance away though; lounging high in the trees scouting out for Miroku and Sango who'd left in search of springs and firewood. Quietly the half demon wonders what the hell made Sesshomaru so pissy this time.

"Mating bite?" The girl exclaimed in response, Kagome is slow on comprehending what that actually means. Her shout is loud rather loud, Inuyasha's ears are ringing from where he lays among the trees. He hops down to get a read on all the commotion. Sesshomaru looks exceptionally annoyed, and Inuyasha watches the demon's lip part and awaits the insults to drop from pink lips. "Do you have to be so loud, human?" He draws out the question in exasperation, a familiar angry expression colors his face, but still none of the familiar venom leaks from his comment. It is rather lax for what the demon is capable of saying without much thought, and Inuyasha is pleasantly surprised by the small exchange between the two. A small bout of chemistry is found across the two of them, Kagome and Sesshomaru that is; well just enough to hold conversation it seems.

"Sorry, I just," Kagome apologizes, hands rising to cover her mouth slightly. "A mating bite as in like the other demon wanted to, to.. Well..y'know.." Kagome stutters out the rest, unsure of how to proceed. She's confused, and the topic was uncomfortable so she can't help the flush that rises to her cheeks. Was she supposed to be frank and honest or maybe more subdued? Kagome can't really think of a gentle way to put things so she just fumbles with awkward hand gestures hoping one of the others will understand.

Inuyasha stands there awkwardly, not really wanting to engage the subject either. Mating was weird, it was something he thought about every once and awhile but never sought out to truly understand. Mating between demons was for life if there was a strong enough connection between both parties involved. And such devotion and dedication required seemed impossible for Inuyasha at least. His dad hadn't been all that successful; Inuyasha himself was living proof of that.

"Mating is…" Sesshomaru draws a blank, _how was he to go about this? _Of course it was a bond between two demons that was supposedly unbreakable and everlasting. Or at least it was supposed to be. _Why was that hard to say?_ Maybe because he'd had too many negative experiences with instinct blind demons to believe any love was involved when it came to mating. That, and the higher noble demons mated for rank and class, not love or affection for another; he supposed that's how he felt about the whole ordeal as well. Sesshomaru can't imagine signing his life off to someone else for any reason. The whole idea was rather suffocating, thank whatever god there is that he can just kill any demon that dares to try and mark him and move on with his life.

"Mating is a bond between two demons that lasts until one or both of the individuals die." Sesshomaru says finally after a prolonged moment of thought. It comes across more cynical than romantic and he appreciates that small grace in the strange conversation. Inuyasha nods believing it a fitting definition. Kagome processes it letting her eyes roam the ground as she does so. "So he wanted you as his partner," She starts slowly, taking her time putting the question together, "and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer? Like an arranged marriage?" Kagome finishes, finding confirmation in in Sesshomaru's quiet hum and disagreement in Inuyasha's retort, "More like sexual assault."

Sesshomaru stills at that, though he doesn't do much else, gives gentle 'hn' in acknowledgement like he agrees. Kagome shakes her head, "That's awful," she whispers, and that sparks more unguarded agitation to roll off of Sesshomaru in in waves. Inuyasha looks to him with instant recognition of its source; the feeling of being pitied is damn there the worst. And with the strong sense of pride and strength sitting atop your shoulders the idea of anyone looking down upon you must be agonizing. The whole situation is hell for the _great_ Sesshomaru, he was almost defeated and marked as someone else's bitch and now a human pities him for his predicament. Inuyasha sighs, he was understanding Sesshomaru for once and he couldn't even express it. Inuyasha wants to do something about the unity he feels with the other in this very moment but Sesshomaru is far from accepting of a helping hand. And far from receptive of emotional gestures, so he lets it be for now, instead trying to process where this want to be there for Sesshomaru came from.

"It's not the best, no, but I've handled up till now. This reality—my reality does little to obstruct my progress." Sesshomaru says slightly bitterly despite the optimistic aspects of the statement.

Inuyasha can't control the small, "Damn right," that falls from his mouth in agreement. Sesshomaru eyes him a moment, Inuyasha looks to him and gold irises meet amber. The half demon gives him a small nod in approval, and instantly regrets it. Sesshomaru doesn't need or want Inuyasha's approval, _shit,_ why would he be so stupid?

Sesshomaru doesn't do anything in response, just looks away from Inuyasha and back to the forest in front of him.

...

"Miroku and Sango are taking their sweet time!" Inuyasha gripes, drawing tetsusaiga from its holder, and swinging the blade over his shoulder idly.

Kagome looks up from rifling through her belongings, her eyes full of worry. "You don't think something happened, do you?" Her voice is soft but firm with concern.

Inuyasha ponders her question, "I don't know..but it has been long while, too long just for firewood." One of the half demons clawed fingers taps his chin as he begins to pace back and forth; he debates going after them but can he really leave Kagome and Sesshomaru to fend for themselves? Especially not now, Sesshomaru wasn't even awake. Inuyasha eyes the white of the other's dressings, Sesshomaru had his back facing Kagome and Inuyasha, his front facing a rather large tree as he slept. The demon's body bent and curved with the root systems that rose from the soil; Inuyasha had never seen the other so content and peaceful. Usually, the half demon caught Sesshomaru deep in the guts and blood of an unfortunate demon that crossed the lord of the western lands' path.

Kagome frets And begins to fear for the worst; what kind of demonic trouble must have befallen them? What if it had been Naraku? The spider demon taking advantage of the group's separation to dwindle their numbers. She absentmindedly begins chewing on her nails, proceeding to dive into rising anxiety with her vivid imagination.

A rustling in the tree behind them, stirs Inuyasha and Kagome from their musings, Sesshomaru doesn't move from the sleep he'd fallen into earlier. A sleep Inuyasha hadn't known Sesshomaru to be capable of, but the half demon is quick to blame it on the beginnings of the other's heat. The rustles of branches and leaves get louder as the stranger approaches, Inuyasha take a sniff of the air before dropping tense shoulders unceremoniously. "Wait, is that—?"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's head peeks from the shuffling bush, she makes no notice of Kagome or Inuyasha, runs over to the Lord's sleeping form. Jaken follows in the same fashion scolding the girl as he runs after her. The small green demon notices Inuyasha though, "What are you doing here Inuyasha? You aren't worthy of Lord Sesshomaru's presence!" He screeches out at the half demon. And really Inuyasha shouldn't have expected anything other than the bullshit that just flew from that toad's mouth. _Well, fight fire with fire they say. "_I'll show you unworthy!" Inuyasha shouts back on impulse, stepping forward only for the small toad to cower away from the half demon.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I-I'm Lord Sesshomaru's ser—" Jaken expelling more mumbles and stutters in fear of Inuyasha's physical retaliation.

"Jaken, please."

Sesshomaru speaks, and he sounds tired; he doesn't bother turning to face the others, still splayed out on his side in comfort. Rin is at his side now, sitting on small knees as she plays with Sesshomaru's white strands. That is what must've woken him, that or the sheer volume of the annoying toad that erupted just a moment before. Jaken yells out his apologies to his Lord before scurrying from facing Inuyasha toward Sesshomaru. Ah-Uhn had made an appearance too, striding in leisurely, the dragon comes to stand over Rin. Two long necks lean down to sniff at Sesshomaru, one head makes a soft hum sound, as if content with its master's health, and the other just licks at Sesshomaru's face like dog. The demon lord groans, and shifts away from Ah-Uhn, Rin giggles at the display. Inuyasha can't help the small smile that breaks out onto his face at the other's predicament. Ah-Uhn doesn't give the licking rest until Sesshomaru is fully awake and sitting up; the demon glares at two sets of eyes from Ah-Uhn. Ah-Uhn just whines at him, one head leaning down to sniff at Sesshomaru's clawed hands. In response, a clawed hand with familiar red stripes raises and pets the offered snout of the dragon. His other hand reaches for the other twin head, giving gentle scratches across scaled chins before turning to face Inuyasha. The demon's eyes glide from Inuyasha to Kagome, then back Inuyasha; something was missing.

"Where did the monk and demon huntress disappear to?" Sesshomaru recognizes their absence, pretending that the fond moment he shared with Ah-Uhn hadn't happened. "The small fox kit is missing as well."

"That's what I'm wondering." Answers Inuyasha, a clawed hand rests on his chin in worried thought; he needs to go after them, but can he really break away from those in need of protection?

"Hn." Sesshomaru sounds in a gentle response, he stretches long pale arms, before speaking again. "Shall we go and fetch them?"

"Right," Kagome is in instant agreement, her actions speaking clearer than her words could as she slings her bow and arrows over her shoulder. Inuyasha is hesitant, Kagome is human and Sesshomaru—as strong as he may be—is in a heat that seems to be impeding his strength. Inuyasha can't take them with him, not to mention the baggage that follows Sesshomaru without question; the girl, Rin, is just extra collateral Inuyasha would rather not have around. Inuyasha opens his mouth to object, but Kagome has moved in the direction their missing friends left; Sesshomaru had sent Rin and Jaken away on Ah-Uhn, and taken to following the priestess in search. The demon lord pauses when he hears Inuyasha stutter behind him, then both the demon and human girl turn to the half demon silently questioning Inuyasha's hesitation.

"Why isn't he following?" Sesshomaru says followed closely by a shrug of Kagome's shoulders. "I don't know—I mean I'm sure he's eaten at least once today—" Kagome tries to create reason behind Inuyasha's pause before she's interrupted.

"I'm perfectly fine, okay! Let's just go!" Inuyasha groans in disagreement, but follows closely anyway; he'd be damned if anything happened to either of them.

….

Walking a little ways from where they'd planned to set up camp, they'd found evidence of struggle. Deep scratches in the trees from most likely swords of some kind, a bloodied arrow lay on the ground in two pieces, and a blade or two were left scattered with the familiar red patches and droplets. Inuyasha recognizes the scent left here as Miroku, Sango and Shippo's combined. The blood though smells heavily of Miroku, and just slightly of Sango.

"Shit," Inuyasha curses, and urges Kagome and Sesshomaru to pick up the pace. _This_ was far from a good sign. Kagome gasps and shudders away from the scene, happy to move quickly onward, the worst case scenario she built in her head from earlier becoming more detailed and gruesome and far too close to reality. She stumbles forward with Inuyasha's encouragement. Sesshomaru doesn't flinch, just picks up his pace to follow the priestess. The smell of human blood was _always_ different than anything else, and it struck him strangely with the memory of Rin's blood heavy on the air floods his brain. He can't help his nose scrunching up in abhorrence of the idea of Rin's pain and endangerment, he empathized with the struggle of the human girl that rushes before her.

Kagome keeps up her quick pace for what feels like hours. She's kind of blindly speed walking through the forest, Inuyasha doesn't stop her and guide her in a new direction, just follows quietly. His lack of intervention, and Sesshomaru's tells her that her blind will to move was guiding her well enough in the direction of their lost companions. None of them have really spoken in a good while, Kagome only contemplates saying something for a moment, the somber feeling that has settled between them won't be broken until they've set eyes on their lost friends. So she stays quiet, focuses on praying to anyone who'll listen over her friends' safety.

Inuyasha is fuming with anger, worry and anticipation, but a basic instinct to protect the immediate piece of his pack before him now keeps him at the back of the group. Kagome is leading well enough despite not actually having the nose strong enough to scent out their friends. Inuyasha's eyes wander to Sesshomaru who sticks with them as they walk throughout the rather cramped forest; trees packed together rather closely, Inuyasha is dodging trees, weaving in and out to follow Sesshomaru and Kagome along their stressful journey. Inuyasha believes this must be easy for Sesshomaru, the demon has little to no connection to those missing, finding and or losing them must mean little to him. Yet, a white brow of the demon lord is bent with stress, Inuyasha wonders its cause. The half demon knows full well Sesshomaru doesn't show many colors, and when he does they aren't false; that is to say he isn't expressive or emotional, so what he shows, accidental or purposeful, is true.

Sesshomaru's mind just keeps thinking of Rin, and how he needed to protect her; how his heat was keeping him from doing what was necessary. His eyes flicker from the sky to the ground and to the sky again, Ah-Uhn probably did a better job at protecting Rin than Sesshomaru ever could. He lets a breath out he wasn't supposed to be holding, this always seemed to happen during _this_ time of year. His instincts and hormones in haywire, the paternal connection to Rin was infrequent as well—apparently strong at the moment. Sesshomaru tries to draw his focus to the task at hand only to find that difficult; he needed to focus Rin was fine, he was fine, the humans were _not—focus for the sake of Rin._

Inuyasha is taken from his thoughts by an intrusive smell. Sesshomaru had caught it too, shifting to face from whence the scent came. A demon not far from their very spot, the demon lord reaches out and tugs the white of Kagome's shirt to draw her attention. The three pause watching the trees closely for movement. Kagome has caught on to the reasoning of the tense scanning of the distant trees, she draws her bow from her shoulder and prepares an arrow. Inuyasha draws tetsusaiga and breaks their pause, making quick movements toward what he believes is his enemy. As he bounds forwards he catches whiffs of his familiars—Shippo, Miroku, and Sango, all three faint scents are almost lost in the demonic one. Inuyasha fills with a rage, he will find the demon that took them and he will _rip_ that demonic piece of shit into pieces. He breaks through the trees and bares his teeth in the face of of his enemy.

Kagome and Sesshomaru follow after Inuyasha with a slower pace; Sesshomaru's sensitive nose felt surrounded with smells demonic in presence. The lord of the western lands was weary of how many demons were lurking in these woods, especially with a human in tow. Inuyasha seemed so confident as he'd jumped off into the trees, quickly fading into a red dot in the distance hopping amongst the green. Sesshomaru wasn't actually surprised by the half breed's impulsive act, didn't expect any less, those missing from Inuyasha's pack were at the front of the half demon's mind. Kagome feels anxious about running after Inuyasha, feeling as if there were eyes on her; watching her every move, she couldn't see anything though. No demon could be made out of the green that surrounds her. Her nerves get to her as her walk slows, she's surprised to see Sesshomaru follow suit. The demon's gold irises tracing across the forest carefully but quickly, as if mirroring her nervous energy.

They pause facing each other, just waiting for proof of their instincts fooling them or the opposite. Kagome's head shifts left to right, and her hands are beginning to shake with anticipation. She scans the empty green again, and again, her eyes running over Sesshomaru to find him doing the same. Sesshomaru was doing _more_ in fact, his ears picked up what his eyes couldn't, his nose too—demons that smell similar to the one Inuyasha ran off to defeat. Were they all of the same vein? A clan of corrupt demons praying on humans? A branch snaps and Sesshomaru's head swings to the left, turning to the sudden sound. Kagome caught a muted version of the sound that was loud on the demon lord's ears. Their eyes watch from whence the distant sound came, the dark green of a bush and brown of the bark of a nearby tree, no movement. Then a flickering light, it's on and off in quick shifts.

A swish of the air is what alerts Sesshomaru, a pale hand jetting out in front of the priestess and clenching quickly into a fist. Held within the the fist, Kagome realizes with a gasp, is an arrow—a poison arrow that Sesshomaru has caught inches from Kagome's chest.

* * *

Oh baby them borders!

Flashy and come on

you already know!

well uuh

what do you think?

I'm alright

Thanks for asking

youre gonna review right?

please


End file.
